


Luce in un abisso oscuro

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Bishounen, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Multi, Multiship, OT5, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Mi lascio guidare, senza opporre resistenza e liberando la mente da qualunque altro dubbio, tuttavia, passo dopo passo, non posso impedire che l’angoscia appesantisca il mio cuore: questa oscurità che aumenta, questo azzurro che si tinge di nero, l’umidità che acquista la consistenza vischiosa e il colore cupo dell’inchiostro…Dove sei, Shin?Cosa ti succede?
Relationships: Date Seiji | Sage Date/Mouri Shin | Cye Mouri, Multishipping - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Luce in un abisso oscuro

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda – Marica Heather-chan Gravano  
> Prompt : Onde  
> Titolo: Luce in un abisso oscuro  
> Fandom: Samurai Troopers  
> Tipo di coppia: Shonen-ai con riferimenti al multishipping  
> Personaggi: Seiji e Shin e breve comparsa degli altri tre  
> Rating: tra il verde e il giallo  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, angst  
> Note: Fanfic che si può ambientare in un momento qualsiasi tra il secondo e il terzo oav, oppure molto più avanti, in un ipotetico post canon. Come preferite.

**Luce in un abisso oscuro**

So solo che devo tirarlo fuori.

Non importa come, tirarlo fuori dal suo incubo o restare in esso smarrito, per sempre, insieme a lui. Non so come sia finito qui, non so neanche come la mia mente sia riuscita a raggiungerlo in questo paesaggio onirico, così azzurro da far girare la testa, così umido da far boccheggiare e ad ogni respiro sembra di aspirare acqua nei polmoni anziché aria.

Mentre cammino l’azzurro si attenua e si mischia ad una nebbia scura, che lo tinge di nero, non è rasserenante, ora, il colore di Shin, è soffocante come questa umidità che penetra nella pelle, nelle ossa, mi blocca il respiro nella gola.

Questa è la sua anima attuale, questo il suo universo, nel quale non percepisco serenità alcuna e so che gli sta succedendo qualcosa di terribile, la cosa più terribile che possa accadere a Shin: sta perdendo la sua luce… sta perdendo la fiducia nel mondo e forse… forse anche la fiducia nei nostri confronti?

Questo no, non lo permetterò.

Cammino, apparentemente senza meta, lottando contro il senso di soffocamento, cercando non so neanche io cosa…

Un rimasuglio dello Shin che conosco, uno sprazzo di… fiducia…

Un azzurro puro in quel celeste che si fonde col nero.

Potrei vagare così, in eterno, o finché i miei sensi mi reggeranno, perché non posso fare altro. Non uscirò da questo suo incubo se non sarà insieme a lui, se non potrò riportarlo dai ragazzi e restituirlo al loro… al nostro abbraccio.

Nel silenzio mi sembra di percepire un rumore distante, molto vago, una sorta di fruscio, di sciacquio che mi fa pensare a… onde che si infrangono sulla risacca.

La presenza dell’acqua si fa concreta e se c’è l’acqua allora so dove cercarlo. L’acqua è lui, mi basterà seguire la voce dell’acqua e troverò lui.

Mi lascio guidare, senza opporre resistenza e liberando la mente da qualunque altro dubbio, tuttavia, passo dopo passo, non posso impedire che l’angoscia appesantisca il mio cuore: questa oscurità che aumenta, questo azzurro che si tinge di nero, l’umidità che acquista la consistenza vischiosa e il colore cupo dell’inchiostro…

Dove sei, Shin?

Cosa ti succede?

I piedi nudi mi fanno male, pietre aguzze hanno aperto tagli più o meno profondi. Non è la spiaggia morbida e soffice di Hagi, quella che Shin conosce bene, di cui ci ha portato bellezza e profumi.

Sto camminando in un paesaggio crudele, irto, duro e feroce, quello che esiste ora nel suo animo e, per quanto io mi interroghi, non riesco a comprendere il perché.

Cosa non abbiamo capito?

In quale esatto momento abbiamo cominciato a perderlo?

Comincia a piovere.

Shin e la pioggia…

Shin è sempre stato una pioggia che pulisce, che purifica, ma questa pioggia no… sono le sue lacrime, lo so e fanno male come cocci di vetro aguzzi che bucano la pelle.

Mi porto una mano alla guancia e, quando mi guardo le dita, c’è del sangue.

È tutto dolore nell’animo di Shin, tutto sofferenza, fa male a se stesso… e fa male a noi.

Non vorrebbe, lo so, ma senza la sua fiducia anche noi siamo nulla, anche noi siamo destinati a perderci e a morire dentro, insieme a lui.

Lascio ricadere entrambe le mani lungo i fianchi, abbasso il capo, mi sento completamente sconfitto, inutile, il bisogno di piangere mi punge gli occhi.

Poi risollevo il viso verso quel cielo senza luce, non mi importa di quelle lame aguzze di pioggia, non mi importa delle ferite sul mio viso, così come quelle che mi tagliano i piedi, non mi importa di nulla, se non del mio bisogno di sentirlo, di riaverlo con me.

Apro la bocca in un urlo disperato:

«Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!».

Sentimi, maledizione, ascoltami, devi sentire la mia voce, le nostre voci, abbiamo bisogno di te!

«Seiji…».

È un sussurro, un lieve soffio, un leggero zampillo di fonte, ma lo sento, così tendo ogni mio senso, mi concentro sul canto delle onde, perché è in quel canto che prende forma la sua voce, lo so.

«Aiutami… ti prego, aiutami…».

Tutto quel che mi resta da fare è seguire quella preghiera, i miei passi si fanno veloci, non corro solo per non rischiare di perdere il contatto con la sua voce, che ora sta piangendo e desidera solo che io lo raggiunga.

Il terreno sotto i miei piedi si fa all’improvviso più morbido, le rocce diventano sabbia, le lacrime che scendono dal cielo non fanno più male.

Shin mi sta accettando, si sta aprendo, vuole il mio aiuto.

Probabilmente ha sempre voluto il nostro aiuto, ma ha una tale paura di quello che sta succedendo dentro di lui che teme per noi al tempo stesso.

Lo so cosa si agita dentro di lui: tenerci lontani è il suo modo per proteggerci, perché pensa di non poter fare più nulla per noi, pensa che… non abbiamo più bisogno di lui e senza di lui staremmo meglio.

Piccolo stupido.

I miei piedi affondano nella sabbia e intorno si diffonde un alone di luce…

È la sua accoglienza nei miei confronti, lo sprazzo di luce che ancora dedica a noi, il rimasuglio di fiducia, il suo bisogno di credere nel legame.

Lo vedo.

È sdraiato supino, per metà il suo corpo è immerso nei flutti, il busto e il viso sono adagiati sulla sabbia, lambiti dalle onde che vanno e vengono lungo il suo corpo, come una carezza, come a volerlo cullare, proteggere da tutto il dolore che ha dentro.

I miei passi si fanno veloci, incespico a causa dei piedi feriti, ma non mi fermo, solo quando gli sono abbastanza vicino, allora, mi lascio cadere in ginocchio e rimango così, a guardare i suoi occhi che sono aperti, ma sembrano non vedere nulla. Le sue mani sono ai lati del viso, posate inermi sulla sabbia, le gambe completamente immerse nell’acqua, un ginocchio leggermente sollevato, le onde che gli scivolano addosso, scoprendo a tratti le sue intimità senza veli.

È così bello e così indifeso, vestito solo di acqua e sale e sabbia, da fare male al cuore.

Posso vedere il cuore che batte, forte, troppo veloce come sempre, nel petto, il torace che si alza e si abbassa al ritmo del respiro.

Cosa sta guardando con quegli occhi smarriti chissà dove?

«Cosa guardi, Shin-chan? Cosa vedi?».

Sbatte le palpebre, poi le stringe per qualche istante e le schiude appena, lasciandomi intravvedere un solo sprazzo del loro smeraldo, ora però meno spento di qualche attimo prima, so che mi riconosce.

Quello che sento poco dopo lo conferma.

«Se… Seiji…».

Annuisco, gli sorrido, faccio per posare una mano sulla sua guancia, ma lui mi precede, sento la morbidezza dei suoi polpastrelli sul mio viso, le sue dita che sollevano dolcemente il mio ciuffo… è stato il primo, ormai tempo fa, al quale ho permesso quel gesto per la prima volta… dopo sono venuti gli altri nakama, ma a lui per primo non mi sono potuto opporre, tanta è la sua dolcezza, la fiducia che ispira il suo cuore.

Fidarsi di lui è facile, troppo facile, ma è anche troppo facile farlo soffrire.

«Sei… ferito…».

Sta sfiorando con delicatezza i tagli che si sono aperti sul mio viso.

Scuoto il capo e gli sorrido:

«Non è nulla, Shin-chan… non temere».

La sua mano scivola, mi sfugge, se la porta agli occhi dai quali, adesso, sgorga un oceano di lacrime.

«Sono stato io… è colpa mia… vi sto facendo soffrire…».

Il cuore mi balza in gola, è troppo triste quello che sente, quello che prova verso se stesso ed è così terribilmente ingiusto.

Prendo quella mano, metto di nuovo il suo viso allo scoperto e vedo le macchie del mio sangue che hanno lasciato chiazze sulla sua pelle:

«Niente colpe, pesciolino», bacio la sua mano e la stringo forte, lui mi guarda, smarrito, confuso, ma c’è una supplica nel suo sguardo, una richiesta d’aiuto così evidente da fare male, perché c’è sempre stata, lì, da mesi e non ce ne siamo accorti.

«Torniamo a casa… torna con me…».

«Io… non posso Seiji…». Ingoia un singhiozzo, distoglie lo sguardo, puntandolo a quel cielo strano. Non è più nero, ma neanche azzurro, c’è solo un bianco intenso, una luce che ci riscalda entrambi.

Io mi sto aggrappando alla luce di Korin, ma anche lui lo sta facendo e ritrovo una speranza nel suo mostrare il bisogno che ha di me.

«Sì che puoi, puoi e devi».

Gli stringo la mano più forte che posso contro il mio petto, sposto una ciocca della sua frangetta curata dalla fronte e lui chiude un attimo gli occhi, quasi quella carezza fosse un’ondata di ossigeno nel suo abisso oscuro, poi li riapre e anche lo smeraldo di quelle iridi bellissime sembra aver assorbito un po’ della luce che scende dal cielo.

«Come… come faccio? Non so come fare».

«Devi solo aggrapparti a me».

Gli porto un braccio dietro alle spalle e lo sollevo, lo faccio appoggiare contro il mio petto. In tutto questo, lui non distoglie gli occhi dai miei… eccola… la fiducia è tornata, sta tornando, si dà a me con tutto se stesso, come sempre.

«Bravo, pesciolino, aggrappati a me e andrà tutto bene».

Allarga le braccia e me le richiude intorno, nasconde il viso contro la mia spalla e io affondo il mio tra i suoi capelli morbidi, che sanno di sale.

«Torniamo a casa, Shin-chan, ci stanno aspettando».

***

La prima cosa che percepisco è il respiro caldo contro la mia pelle, la sua pelle nuda contro la mia; quando riapro gli occhi, la prima cosa che vedo sono tre visi chini su di noi, tre paia di occhi pieni di lacrime, pieni di dolore, ma anche di speranza.

Mentre con un braccio continuo a tenere Shin stretto a me, sollevo l’altro, ad accarezzare il viso disperato di Shu, con lo sguardo sorrido prima a Touma, poi a Ryo, che riesce a ricambiare, perché ha capito…

È il primo a capire che Shin è ancora con noi.

«Non l’abbiamo perso» sussurro, mentre mi abbandono alla stanchezza, continuando a sorridere.


End file.
